Dipifica Shorts
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: Sometimes I write things, and sometimes these things are about Dipper and Pacifica and I'm deeply sorry about that. Fluff inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not even gonna explain this time.**

Nothing had changed, and yet everything looked different. Same Mystery Shack, located in the same rundown neighborhood, just outside of the same market square.

Same Stan, Soos, and Wendy. But Dipper looked at himself, saw the big question mark on his shirt, and knew everything was different.

He now worked at the Mystery Shack, the place that was now is official home.

It wasn't easy convincing his parents that at 15, leaving home to work in an old man's tourist trap of a house, regardless of what relation he may have to him, in a different state was a good idea, but he made it clear that Gravity Falls was where he needed to be.

And he was more than thankful that Mabel felt the exact same way. The two loved their parents dearly, but the connections they'd made in gravity falls, and the adventures they'd had and were sure to have left an impression on them that wasn't likely to fade.

Dipper took a deep breath of fresh air as he sat on the roof panel of the shack, where he'd spent many a summer afternoons with a former one-sided crush.

And speaking of summer romances, Dipper's eyebrows shot up when he saw an extravagant limousine roll up in front of the shack.

Pacifica Northwest stepped out of the limousine. As it drove off, she proudly strode toward the mystery shack, stopping to look up at Dipper.

Lowering her sunglasses and giving a cold look, she spoke. "You gonna let me in or you just gonna sit there? It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"I don't see any ladies." Dipper called back with all the smugness he could muster. He then dodged a piece of offending rubble that Pacifica had thrown wide in his direction. "Alright, alright! I'm coming down."

Dipper opened the door for Pacifica who entered with the strut that would strike other people as intimidating. But Dipper found her bravado and confidence all too admirable. Not that he'd admit it.

Similarly, as annoying as Pacifica found Dipper's inability to be intimidated by her, she also thought it to be one of his most endearing traits. She'd chalk it up to that infuriatingly infallible courage of his. Not that she'd admit it.

"This place never changes, does it?" Pacifica said, noticing the dusty, musty, and probably poorly constructed interior of the Mystery Shack.

"Hey, no need fixing what isn't broken. Y'know, figuratively speaking."

Pacifica took off the open white button down she'd been wearing, and Dipper got a good look at her slender arms, left uncovered by the pink tank top that adorned her figure at the moment. It was bad enough that she was already wearing navy blue jean shorts. That Oregon sun could work wonders.

Dipper adjusted his glasses as he tried to bring his gaze back up to Pacifica's face.

Pacifica wasn't the only whose thoughts had wondered into dangerous territory. The Mystery Shacked never changed, but the boy who lived in it certainly had. Dipper stood some inches taller than her now, and those doughy cheeks he used to have had all but gone away, showing a strong jawline, and those old glasses from the 'secret room' framed his face well. Add broader shoulders and a strong but surprisingly lithe frame, Pacifica approved greatly of the new Dipper.

They had both grown, literally and figuratively, and remembered what they said to each other, those 3 summers ago.

"So" Pacifica began, "Word is, you're here for good."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Guess Mabel's been blabbing, huh?"

"Half the town knows by now. I heard the news from my tailor. The Pines family sticking around? Who knows what's gonna happen?"

"Hey, it's not like we're the ones who cause the trouble."

"If you think you can convince these people that gnomes and basilisks roam the woods, be my guest."

Pacifica sat on the arm of the big chair in the living room.

"So where is everyone?"

"Gone, actually. Soos is with his grandma, Stan's in the city looking for props he can sell off as attractions, and Mabel's working."

"Working? Mabel?"

"Yeah, she didn't to work at the shack, so she got a job at that new arts and crafts store. Only problem is she comes home covered head to toe in glitter now."

"No surprise there."

An all too familiar silence befell the two. They both knew why, yet strangely enough, were too shy to just say it.

"So… I happen to have the day off… You wanna hang out, or whatever?"

That wry look in Pacifica's eye made Dipper exceedingly uncomfortable. "Well I did come all the way out here. It sure wasn't so I could buy some cheap trinket."

"Well we could watch a movie, or go into town or…"

Dipper's face got redder as he spoke, and Pacifica's neutral expression wasn't helping.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Dipper said, walking to Pacifica, breaking the personal boundaries between the two.

Pacifica's composure faltered at this breach of personal space. Dipper caught the red in her cheeks and smiled. He could play this game too.

Pacifica needed to say something, but the words weren't coming.

Once more, silence befell the two as they stood impossibly close to each other.

"Two teenagers, alone on a summer afternoon? And you ask what we can do?" Pacifica grinned as Dipper's face changed upon realization of what she was getting at. "Close your eyes." She said.

Dipper did as he was told. And then, an all too familiar sensation came over him as gentle hands cupped his face, and soft lips pressed against his. When last the two kissed, it was as innocent and as chaste as one would expect from children.

But they weren't exactly children anymore. And so where their last kiss had lasted no more than a second, the two spent considerably longer with their lips grazing over each other. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck as he put his on her back, and the two pulled each other closer as if in a desperate attempt to occupy the same space.

Pacifica dragged Dipper to the couch, making sure to stay connected at the lips. When the kiss finally broke, the two were breathing heavy, Dipper was lying down on the couch, and Pacifica sat on top of him with her legs on either side of him.

She relished in looking at the goofy, delirious expression on the usually cool and calculating Dipper's face.

"Well, I suppose this is one way to spend the afternoon off."

Pacifica choked out a laugh, and Dipper could notice the faint tears in her eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Pacifica wiped her eyes. She took on a passive, shy looking expression as her brows knitted on her forehead. "It's just nice, y'know? It's been, like, 3 years. You come here in the summer, and we get into some trouble, but I always get reminded that you have to leave when summer's over. But now," She leaned down on him, their faces inches apart. "I get you all to myself."

Dipper's laughter was swallowed by her as their lips collided once again. Time slowed down as the two let their hands wander while their mouths only disconnected for the briefest of moments to breathe or laugh. They were deaf to the world around them.

Which is why they didn't hear the door open. And why they didn't hear Mabel drop her purse onto the floor. And why Pacifica sat with her eyes closed, her back pressed against the couch as dipper kissed, licked and sucked into her neck, only to open her eye to a slack jaw Mabel, standing stiff with wide eyes, paralyzed at the sight before her.

"Dipper, Dipper!" Pacifica spoke with panic to her partner. Dipper ceased burying himself in Pacifica's neck long enough to turn around to see at his petrified sister staring blankly at the two. He shot off of her like she was made of fire. Pacifica herself, pulled her tank top down back over her chest and readjusted the shoulder straps.

"Mabel! Hi, we were just uh…" Nothing Dipper could say would reach Mabel's as it appeared all cognitive function had ceased.

"Mabel, Your brother, and I" Pacifica interjected. "Are going out."

Dipper looked at Pacifica for a moment, before speaking up. "Y-yeah, we are." Pacifica smiled and blushed.

"Sorry, you uh, found out this way?" Dipper offered.

Time flowed like Molasses as Mabel found herself in a shock-induced paralysis. What she'd witnessed, and what she'd just heard culminated in only one logical action.

Mabel's eyes flutter closed as she fainted, falling forward and narrowly avoiding collision with the ground as Dipper stopped her fall. Lifting Mabel up, Dipper put one arm over his shoulder, while Pacifica took the other.

"You know, she took it a lot better than I thought she would."

"I know right?"

Carrying her up to the attic, the two put Mabel in her bed.

"So, what happens now?" Pacifica asks.

"Well, she'll probably wake up in an hour demanding answers."

Pacifica leaned in close to Dipper. "And what should we do till then?"

"Well considering who else might come knocking at the door," Dipper took Pacifica by the hand. "What do you say we take a look at Stan's horror movies from South America?"

Pacifica laughed. "Sounds super dorky. But I suppose it's something I'll have to get used to." She said, following Dipper downstairs.

Mabel drowsily awoke later to soft licks from Waddles. However, she shot up instantly when she recalled the event that had resulted in her slumber.

"Omigosh! Waddles!" Mabel picked up her animal companion in a distress. "This is a Code Burgundy!" placing her pig on the bed, Mabel rushed downstairs.

Mabel stopped short of the door leading into the living room. She was about to barge in, when she saw her brother and Pacifica cuddling against each other, passed out on the couch.

And Mabel wanted so bad to burst in and start throwing wild accusations everywhere, but _they were all cuddled into each other and they even had a blanket on and they were just so cute! _

No, Mabel was have to take a gentler approach.

It was some time later that Pacifica's eyes fluttered open. Her head resting comfortably against Dipper's chest, she relished in the warmth and inhaled his scent. She couldn't believe she'd spent almost 4 hours watching those cheesy movies. She was certain she was fluent in Portuguese. Dipper was still asleep.

_For such an insomniac, he sure is a heavy sleeper._

Pacifica knew she had to be getting home, lest Mr and Mrs Northwest call for a search party. She found some pen and paper and scribbled a little goodbye note for Dipper.

"Catcha later, nerd boy." She said, gently kissing his forehead.

Exiting the shack into the cool summer evening, Pacifica was about to ring Weylon to pick her up, when she noticed a figure blocking her path.

"Mabel!" Pacifica's eyes widened at the appearance of the other Pines twin.

"Hello Pacifica." Mabel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How… how long have you been standing out here?"

"That's not important." Mabel said with haste, quickly approaching the girl in front of her.

Pacifica stood uncomfortably as Mabel circled her like a shark, seemingly inspecting her.

"So, you went and nabbed my brother." She said, for some reason inspecting a lock of Pacifica's hair. "BUT, can you be trusted with something as fragile and awkward as Dipper's heart?"

Pacifica was under heavy fire from Mabel's stinkeye, but steeled herself. Mabel was taken aback by Pacifica's patented glare. "Listen here, Miss Over-Protective much." She began, "That huge dork sleeping on the couch in there is one of the most important people on the planet to me. Heart breaker or no, I owe a lot to him." She crossed her arms and blushed. "And I guess I owe a lot to you too. Point is, I can finally have something I know won't end when fall comes along." Pacifica got right into Mabel's ace, and despite being similarly dipper's height, she felt terribly small. "I'm not letting that go for a long while. What do you say to that, missy?"

Mabel paused only for a moment, only to break out in a brilliant smile. "Aa~pproved!"

"Wha-" Pacifica was surprised by the response, and even more so by the red "APPROVED" stamped onto her forehead. "Do you carry that stamp with you everywhere?"

Mabel quicklu put her APPROVED stamp back in her pocket. "That's not important, what's important is that you passed!"

Mabel put an arm around Pacifica's shoulder. "I have my official permission to date Dipper. That said, I'll be keeping an eye on you, to make sure you have his best interests at heart. But don't worry, I'm sure everything's gonna be great!"

Pacifica stared at Mabel incredulously. "If this stamp makes my forehead break out I'm suing you."

Mabel sighed. _This is gonna take some getting used to._


	2. When you grow up

"So, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

In the attic of the Mystery Shack, two children are left to their devices as the other usual occupants are out on other business. The brown haired young man's question falls on the haughty blonde girl who 'had nothing better to do'.

"Why?" Asks Pacifica, ever on the defensive.

"Well when you wanna get to know a potential friend, things like 'talking' and 'asking questions' make the process little smoother." Came Dipper's snide reply.

Pacifica had been under a sort of 'trial' friend status for some days now, and still hit a few bumps in the road every now and then.

"Okay, I get it. You first."

Dipper rubbed his chin in thought. "I think it might be cool to be an archeologist or something. Explore old temples, find old secrets. Something like that."

Pacifica was expecting that sort of answer, and while the thought of 'dipper the explorer' was endearing, she wasn't gonna let him know. "You know Dipper, they say the future's here already. World might not have a lot of old secrets left."

"Always quick to crush dreams aren't you?"

"Only for friends."

They were always like this. They needed to challenge each other. In a weird way, their tension formed a bond between them. They kept each other on common ground.

"Well when I've found all the old secrets, I'll find new ones. Strange times like these, the whole world could change overnight and people wouldn't even realize it." Dipper's eyes wandered to his nightstand drawer, where the mysterious Journal 3 was hidden. "There's always something people aren't seeing."

"How very profound."

"Alright, now you. What's future Pacifica gonna be like?"

"Rich and famous, obviously. So much so that that fiasco about my family being frauds won't even matter."

"Okay, but rich and famous for what?"

Pacifica found herself strangely unable to answer. She'd always pictured her future self adorned in jewelry, having a mansion, living the lavishly wealthy lifestyle she so clearly deserved. But she never really thought about how she would acquire such status.

"Pacifica, earth to Pacifica." Dipper snapped his fingers in her face a few times to get her attention. "Kinda lost you there for a secod."

Pacifica blinked hard and came back to reality. "Woah, sorry. Just thinking."

"I didn't mean for it to be a hard question." Dipper took a seat next to Pacifica on the bed. "Something you wanna talk about, or whatever?"

Pacifica sighed a looked at the ceiling. "I guess I don't really know what I like doing."

"C'mon, your parent make you do all sorts of stuff, you gotta like at least one of them."

"Yeah I do all that stuff, but all that ever seemed to matter was that I was the best at what I was doing."

Dipper adopted a sympathetic expression. It made him almost feel guilty, having taken her so far out of her comfort zone.

"You know, being the best isn't everything."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand how those words were used in that order."

"I mean, these days anyone can be famous these days." Dipper grabbed his video camera. The last recording was of Thompson running around with a wolf painted on his stomach, chasing sheep. "We recorded that a week ago, now Thompson's got a fan club in Finland."

"Pines, you'd better have a point after showing me that." Pacifica said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's just that there's a million ways to get cheap fame and money by doing stuff that no one would ever want. Don't you think it'd be more fulfilling to be doing something you really enjoy?"

Pacifica rested her head on her hands. "I'm really not sure what that feels like, I guess."

"Well, hey, you've got time to figure it out. And when you do…"

"Don't worry dorkus, you'll be the first person I tell."

3 years later

Lazy summer afternoons in Gravity Falls were just the best thing ever for Dipper Pines. It was all he could ever want in the world to sit on the chair on the Shack's porch and read something that didn't involve the mysterious entities that loomed in the far reaches if the quaint town.

Yes, it was very relaxing. Or at least it was until he felt something land in his lap.

Pulling the book down, Dipper looked up to find Pacifica Northwest looking… Frazzled?

"Hey, what-"

"Look at them."

Dipper looked at what was placed in his lap. A note book.

"Look at my drawings."

Dipper opened the book.

Turning through the pages, it was very clear what the theme of Paciica's sketches was.

"Dresses?"

"What do you think?" The tone of her voice was bordering on distressed.

Dipper continued looking through the pages. The designs became more detailed with every turn on the page. "These are great, but is there any reason you're showing this to me? Stuff like this'd make Mabel's day"

Pacifica smiled and took a seat next to Dipper on the bench. "You remember when we were, like, twelve and you asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up? And I said I'd tell you when I found out?"

Dipper's eyebrows raised and he looked back toward the note book of sketched. "So… dresses."

"Okay, so, like, I was at the mall, and me and Jess were shopping and she was like 'oh this dress is so cute' and I was like 'ugh, no it's not' and she was like, 'oh you think you could make a better one?' and I was like 'sheesh yeah' 'cause you know I really think I could. And then I'm thinking, hey, I'm always working on outfits and seeing what's trending and I took sewing classes one time and I remember I wasn't even thinking about being good at the time…"

Pacifica's stream of valley-girl rambles came to an abrupt end when she realized how long it had lasted.

Regaining her composure, she spoke again. "I like clothes. I like dress ups, and costumes. When I work with clothes… It's like when I'm with you." She hid her eyes under her bangs as her face began to flush with red.

Dipper's own cheeks began to redden at the sight. He placed an arm around her. "Pacifica Northwest, you are gonna rock the fashion world."

Pacifica leaned into him and sighed. "You say that as if I didn't already know it."

Their faces were just starting to move closer to each other….

"Hey you guys!"

Dipper and Pacifica shot away from each other and looked to see Mabel having arrived home from the crafts store, leaving a trail of glitter behind her as well as a light coat of sparkles on her clothes. "Don't let my intrusion stop your _alone time."_ She teased, shaking her hips as she spoke with eyes narrowed.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mabel, do you wait for Pacifica and I to get close so you can do that?"

"Maaaaaybe." Mabel looked wide from the two, taunting smile plastered across her face.

Dipper knitted his brows in annoyance, but knew a way to get back at his mischievous twin.

"Fine, you said not to let you interrupt us," he said, pulling a surprised Pacifica close to him. "We won't."

Pacifica's eyes went wide when Dipper began kissing her, but fluttered closed mere seconds afterward, wrapping her arms around his neck as his pulled her waist closer to him.

"Wait, you guys are-!" Mabel was shocked at the tenacity of her brother's actions, and was quickly overwhelmed by the near-traumatizing nature of the spectacle before her. "Grossgrossgross guh-ROSS! My eyes, I need bleach!" she screamed running off with her eyes shut tight.

When Dipper and Pacifica finally separated from each other, they both had smug smiles despite their blushing faces.

"Okay, first of all, that was downright mean, and secondly, I've never been more attracted to you." Pacifica said, placing her forehead against Dipper's taking his glasses off, pecking him on the nose. "I remember when you used to hate PDA stuff like that."

Dipper pecked Pacifica on the lips once more. "Yeah… Jeez, teasing my sister, making out in full view of the world. You've really ruined that innocent kid I used to be, huh?"

"I think there's been a fair share of ruining from both parties." She said. "3 years ago, I might've rewarded this kind of behavior, but given how soft you've made me, I think a punishment is in store."

Pacifica reached inside her bag and pulled out another notebook. "I was thinking about designing boys' clothes too, but I'd need a willing model."

Dipper gulped. Humiliation was Pacifica's favorite game, and if she asked to play, even if Dipper said no, he still said yes.

"But, we can save that for when I have the designs. For now…" Pacifica hooked Dipper's glasses onto her shirt. "I'll let you be mean for just a little longer." She said, pressing her lips against Dipper's once again.

Meanwhile…

"And they were all kissing and stuff and I think I saw one of his hands go somewhere that I don't think it was supposed to and…"

Mabel was lying down on the couch in the Mystery Shack talking to Wendy, who, like a good friend, was letting her complaints go in one ear and out the other and absent mindedly reading an article in a magazine.

As is life, at the Mystery Shack.


	3. Big Guns

Big Guns

**This stuff writes itself, people.**

"Hey Diiiipeeeer…" Mabel entered the attic room she shared with her brother, disappointed to find the same she'd found the last three visits. Dipper was buried in three books, the wall in front of his desk covered in document a pictures with threads connecting them, decoder devices cluttering the desk, and his laptop spitting code at him for him to jot down.

"You're still working! You were still working last night, and this morning!"

"I've just got a few more codes to decipher, and then I just need to translate this text and…" Dipper got lost in his own drowsy reply.

Mabel knew Dipper hadn't been sleeping lately, going hard after some new mystery. She'd seen him lose himself before, but it's worse than it's ever been. He's been at it for like 3 days. 'I got some codes from one of my people in Massachusetts.' Since when did he talk like that? Like he's got a spy network or something. An email from their friend Norman shouldn't be this much work. But, as usual, Dipper went full force into his mystery hunting.

"Waddles, we have to do something." Mabel said, holding her aged animal companion in the air. The swine snorted in response.

"I don't even think that'll work." She replied to the pig.

Waddles oinked several times more.

Mabel sighed. "You're right, Waddles. I hate do resort to extreme measure, but it looks like we have no choice."

Pulling out her mobile phone, Mabel scrolled through her contacts. "It's time we bring in the big guns."

0000

Okay, now the codes in that letter were deciphered, they just had to be compared to the translated verses in the poem. After that, we run another decipher for differences in the wording and grammar…

Dipper had been studying codes non-stop since he got some old script about a cave in Massachusetts. He wanted to see if there were related documents about caves in Gravity Falls. So far he hasn't found any clues to suggest such a notion. But there was definitely something he was missing…

He heard the door to the attic open behind him but couldn't be bothered to turn. His sister would surely bombard him with concerns about 'you need sleep' and 'you can't survive off peanut butter and coffee' and 'have you at least been going to the bathroom?'

"Mabel, I'm fine. Just give me a little longer to find something."

Dipper was startled when a finely manicured hand slammed down on his desk. A hand that did not belong to Mabel.

"I stay in the city for a week and this is what happens?" Pacifica Northwest's tone was dry and humorless. Dipper gulped. Pacifica had taken some time to 'gather inspiration' in the city with some friends. Dipper would be lying if he said his girlfriend's leave hadn't had an adverse effect on him. Which is why didn't say anything about it at all.

He smiled, pretending not to know why she was here. "Hey, I'm glad you're back."

Pacifica's eyes narrowed. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Well-"

"Eaten?"

"I jus-"

Pacifica grabbed the edges of Dipper's chair and turned it towards her. She looked hard at her boyfriend, and Dipper could see anger in her eyes to be sure, but also something else. Something akin to fear, or maybe concern. Guilt washed over him, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. "I took a nap for like 2 hours last night. But other than that, not much sleep in three days."

"I know. Mabel told me. She also told me…" Pacifica lowered herself to the ground and lifted his pant leg, revealing a poorly bandaged wound on his leg. Pacifica gasped despite herself. "Got hurt. When did you plan on actually getting this looked at?"

"It's just a scratch. Now, if you'll excuse me, I-" Before Dipper could finish his sentence, Pacifica grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out of his chair, and into a tight embrace. Dipper's legs were wobbly, and the warmth of Pacifica's body against his coupled with her soothing scent reminded him just how long it had been since he slept.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Pacifica wanted to sound stern, but could keep the worry in her voice from showing. Thankfully her voice was slightly muffled by the fact that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"You're going to lie down on this bed." She pushed Dipper onto the bed. She then revealed what he recognized to be the downstairs first-aid kit. "I'm going to give this a proper treatment."

Pacifica unwrapped the sloppily applied bandages from Dipper's leg. He winced as she cleaned the wound, but relaxed while her deft hands expertly rewrapped the wound.

"And to make sure you stay here, and get the sleep you clearly need." Pacifica crawled onto the bed next to Dipper. "I'm going to stay here with you." She said, placing her arm over his chest and pulling closer to him.

It occurred to Dipper in that moment how tired he was. It occurred to him how consumed he was by his 'mystery seeking' the past few days. It occurred to him why. He placed an arm around her, under her head. "I missed you so much." He uttered absent mindedly before drifting off to sleep.

Pacifica blushed and felt her eyes grow moist. "Missed you too nerd boy." She said, beginning to feel drowsy herself.


	4. Caught

Caught

They weren't great at privacy, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Impulse seemed to overcome them at the most inopportune moments. When Mabel caught them the first time it wasn't so bad. A few marks on their necks, some heavy breathing. Nothing to write home about.

But it didn't end there.

The two were firmly connected at the lips, hands wandering aimlessly in the assumed comfort and secrecy of the downstairs 'secret room'. Pacifica had dragged him there with a glint in her eyes and red on her face. It was the Pines Twins 16th birthday, and Pacifica promised an _extra special_ gift for Dipper.

As heat grew between them, Pacifica pushed Dipper onto the bed, and Dipper watched in awe as Pacifica removed her shirt, and play fully tossed it in his face. Dipper removed the offending garment, and his eye grew wide as he saw that Pacifica's brassiere had also been removed.

"_Happy birthday, nerd boy."_

Little did they know that in the midst of their passion, they had forgotten to lock the door. Much worse, deaf as they were to the world around them, they didn't notice the door opening, and then closing very quickly.

Soos' strange behavior for the rest of the party was the subject for much discussion.

The two wouldn't find out that they'd been caught until several days later when Soos could no longer contain his secrecy a blurted it out for Dipper and Grunkle Stan to hear at breakfast. Pacifica was never told.

But even that wasn't as bad as when Grunkle Stan actually caught them.

It was the hottest day of the summer so far and it showed. People had dawned their swimwear, windows were being open to let air in, and people everywhere were lazing about in their homes because it was 'just too hot to do anything'.

"Well, there's_ one _thing we could do." Pacifica said with a wry smile.

The two were seated on the couch in the Mystery Shack's den. The newest episode of Duck-tective was playing, but their attentions were focused elsewhere. Like Pacifica's tank top that clung to her thin, supple frame like a second skin. Or Dipper's own shirt, the sleeves of which did little to conceal the developing musculature of his arms. The heat had an adverse effect on their sense of judgment, and soon the two were all over each other. Hands traced the contours of their bodies as their lips grazed against each other. Their eyes were closed for the most part, but unfortunately, Dipper's eyes opened, _just long enough_ to see a most horrifying sight.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted disrupting his intimacy with the blonde next to him. The blonde in question looked to see what was so alarming, but would regret the decision for the rest of her life, as a shirtless Grunkle Stan had just lumbered into the den, old-man gut jiggling with every step. Pacifica's eyes clamped shut and if she had her way, they'd stay that way for the rest of space and time.

"Old man, put a shirt on!" Dipper shouts to his uncle, embarrassment evident on his face.

"You kiddin' me? It's like a hundred something degrees." Came Stan's too-cool-for-school reply.

"We have a _guest_" Dipper said, gesturing to his traumatized girlfriend.

"Listen, kid, I don't care what depravity you and your prissy girlfriend get up to, but I am not going to let it interfere with my tendency to go without certain articles of clothing in my own home."

Dipper sighed, frustrated. "What are you even doing in here? You said you'd be in the basement all day!"

"I need a better screw driver." Replied Stan, picking a small screw driver out from a shelf.

"WHO KEEPS SCREWDRIVERS IN THE LIVING ROOM?!"

Stan ignored the question and entered the code on the vending machine to descend to the secret basement.

Dipper leaned back, frustrated by the ordeal, but glad it was over.

"He's gone you know, you can open your eyes." He said.

Pacifica opened her eyes slowly to confirm that the monstrous sight was indeed gone, and sighed in relief.

An uncomfortable tension grew between the two as they sat silently.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Your uncle's kind of a jerk."

"Yeah, but he's not all bad."

"I can only imagine."

More silence.

The two looked each other over. Pacifica's face was still flush with embarrassment, and she'd neglect to readjust the straps of her top. Dipper's face had a similar redness, and his hair was tussled about his head; Pacifica recalled the feeling of running her fingers through it.

"Hey… So it would be totally weird if we still wanted to make out, right?" she asks.

"Yeah… probably." He said.

"Right… do we care?"

"I don't."

"Me neither, let's go."

The two raced up stair to find some much needed privacy.

These two really can't seem to keep their hands off each other.

Not even in school.

"Now, where could she be…?" Theodore Wexel, football star, school hero, and easily the most admired young man in ALL of Nathaniel Northwest High School, at least according to his several online dating profiles, was scouring the halls of the school, in search of one Pacifica Northwest. It was the beginning of sophomore year, and it only made sense for the most popular boy to be dating the most popular girl. The school day had just ended, and he was determined to ask her out.

But the haughty young blonde was nowhere to be found. In fact, Pacifica had been spending considerably less time with the 'in crowd' since the school year began. Her frequent absences and new 'nicer' attitude as of late were the subject of much discussion amongst the school's social elite.

Little did Theodore know, he would soon find out just what the reason for these changes was.

Rounding the corner, Theodore was astonished at what he discovered. Pacifica was leaning against the wall with a boy, their fingers entwined, a warm smile across her delicate face as she talked and laughed with the brown haired young man, who himself was blushing behind his horn-rimmed glasses. The two were locked at the eyes, and would even stop to peck each other on the lips between sentences

Theodore's hopes and dreams came crashing down in that instant. Someone had got to her first. Drat.

Pacifica looked away from the brown haired youth long enough to notice the dejected Theodore standing off to the side.

"Hey, Theo, what're you doing just standing there?" She called, gesturing him to come over.

Theodore gulped slightly and approached the couple. "Hello Pacifica, who's your friend here?" Theodore asked, trying to speak as casually as he could.

"Hey, I'm Dipper." Said the young man, holding his hand out. Theodore gave a firm handshake.

Pacifica looked down slightly and blushed. "Dipper's my, uh, longstanding significant other." She said smugly, eyeing the blushing boy.

"Yowza. You, my friend, will make a lot of boys very jealous. To the victor go the spoils."

Dipper gave him a wry, knowing grin.

Pacifica giggled a little. "Puh-lease, Theo, you'd go after any girl with a pulse and a dime to her name. Every girl you know dated you for at least a weak."

Theodore gasped in mock pain. "Ms. Northwest, I'm wounded. Amber lasted at least a month."

The three shared a laugh.

"Anyway, we're about to head out and grab a bite so.."

"You kids have fun, I was just on my way to my locker."

Dipper and Pacifica waked off hooked at the arms, while Theodore is left to ponder what might've been.

"They're just the worst, don't you think?" A voice asked playfully.

Theodor turned to see a tall girl leaning 'coolly' against the wall. She was wearing those flowy palazzo pants and had a too-big tie-dye draped over her with her left shoulder exposed, and her fluffy brown hair reached her waist.

"Wanna go get a smoothie, handsome?" she asked, winking.

She was pretty, tall, and had a warm smile. He sure wasn't going to say no. "Lead the way."

The girl dragged him by the arm. "I'm Mabel. How do you feel about glitter?"


	5. Christmas Probably

When he reached her door, the first thing she noticed was out of breath he was.

"Mabel tried to bring her snowmen to life. Didn't exactly turn out like the Frosty movies."

Pacifica grinned slightly at the thought of a frustrated Dipper fighting hordes of animated snowmen. But then she remembered; she was mad at him.

"Can I help you with something, Pines?"

Dipper frowned. "Still on last name basis, then." He said. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk? Talk about some things?"

Pacifica's glare made him colder than the weather, but he was sure not to falter.

"We could go shopping. You can get the girliest bags and make me carry them for you."

She smirked. _He spoils me._

And so they traipsed their way through the market district. Dipper was indeed carrying frilly, Christmas-themed shopping bags, while Pacifica led him to several shops buying décor for the impending holiday.

"And that should be everything." She said, giving Dipper yet another glossy pink bag.

"And just before my arms were about to fall off." Dipper said, shifting his weight with the added bag. Pacifica gave him a snide look and pulled out her phone. "I'll have Weylon come and take the bags back to my house. We can rest until he arrives." She said, texting her butler their whereabouts.

Pacifica sat on a nearby bench and invited Dipper to join her. Dipper was wary, but put the bags down and took a seat. Pacifica leaned her head against him, pulling herself closer to him.

"So, are you done being mad?" he asked, confused.

"Absolutely not. I'm just syphoning body heat." She said, snuggling closer.

"Uh-huh. While we're on the subject, what exactly is the reason you're directing your anger at me? I'm still a little lost on that front."

Pacifica sighed, frustrated. "I'm not mad at you. It's more like I'm mad at the world. But the world doesn't carry my shopping bags when I'm mad at it, so, you're the next best thing."

"Great. I've been demoted to pack mule."

Pacifica smiled. "If it helps, you're the cutest pack mule I've ever seen."

Pacifica pecked Dipper on the cheek, an despite the weather, it filled him with warmth. "I'm not good at apologizing."

"No, really?"

"**As** I was saying, I feel kinda bad for being like this. I'm just worried. About what it'll be like without you here."

Dipper looked down. That's what had started this. Dipper and Mabel were leaving to spend Christmas with their parents. Pacifica had only been told yesterday, and, though she would never admit it, slightly overreacted.

"It's only two weeks."

"I know, but. When you and Mabel aren't here, I start to act like I used to. Whenever summer ended, it seemed like I turned back into just a snobby rich girl. And I don't like that."

Dipper put an arm around her neck and nuzzled his face into the top of her head. "You know what they say. If you're ashamed of the things you did in the past, it just means you're a better person now. Besides, you can still be that snobby rich girl sometimes. I think you're collected enough by now to know how to act without us."

He brought her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Since when is Pacifica Northwest unsure of herself."

Pacifica's face grew hotter, and she looked away, her fringe covering her eyes. "You keep saying stuff like that. It's just gonna make me miss you more."

Dipper smiled. "You know, I was gonna wait a while to tell you, but if it means less bag carrying, I might as well tell you now. See, I talked to my folks about it, and they really want to meet you. So, they said I can take you down to Piedmont. You can stay with us the full two weeks if you like."

Pacifica's face shot up. She punched Dipper in the arm. "You let me worry all day, and you were going to keep letting me worry?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Dipper laughed. "Hey, I wasn't sure you would want to come. It's lot different than living in a giant mansion. Besides, your parents have to say yes."

"Oh, they will. Harsh and demanding as they are, they trust me to make my own decisions. If they didn't, this wouldn't be happening." She said, gesturing between himself and her.

"Your dad still doesn't like me?"

"Still doesn't like you."

"I should probably have guessed that." Dipper said, sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Pacifica leaned with him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, this Northwest likes you more than enough to make up for the ones who don't."

Pacifica and Dipper sat in a comfortable silence, looking into each other's eyes.

And then, as per usual, came the kissing.

Pacifica briefly thinks back to when Dipper would tense up when all she did was hug him in public. Though she laments that he's not as easy to tease now, she much prefers the boldness of their public displays of affection.

Their lips separated when they were out of breath, and with a blush on her face, Pacifica reclaimed her rightful position of leaning into Dipper's chest, with his arm around her.

**To be continued probably I dunno**


	6. Surprises

Surprises

The knit fabric over her skin. The warmth and comfort. The scent. Mabel had long since abandoned her pension for big, turtleneck sweaters. Ever since she grew into her 'bombshell figure', in her own words, she had no desire to hide it. Plus, Tye-dying shirts was so much fun!

While she'd ceased her trend of wearing her sweaters every day, during Christmas time, the knit turtle necks made a triumphant return. And at her home in Piedmont, in her closet, she had access to her entire Armory. Sweaters of reds and greens of all tints, santas, and reindeer, and Christmas trees oh my!

She was in her element.

That is, until the door burst open.

"Make him stop."

Pacifica Northwest stood in the doorway of Mabel's room. Mabel stood in 'attack mode' at the intursion, but she looked considerably less intimidating with only one arm and the top half of her head through her sweater. Pacifica was unphased.

"You're brother's planning on getting me a Christmas gift. You're gonna make him not do that."

Mabel pulled the rest of her sweater on, and smiled at Pacifica. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Pacifica pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told him not to get me anything. But, he gets nervous when I talk about Christmas, he doesn't let me see his computer, and he keeps fiddling with his wallet!"

"You know Pacifica, he is a teenage boy. There's a whole lot of reasons he could hide his computer." Mabel said, rolling her eyes mischievously.

Pacifica blushed at Mabel's word, but her expression didn't falter. "I don't want him to buy me anything. I told him I just wanted to be with him. It's not like I'll even still be here on actual Christmas."

Mabel put an arm around Pacifica, asserting her taller stature over her blonde friend in a way the haughty girl found endlessly annoying. "You know, Pacifica. Maybe that's why. Maybe he wants to get you something to remember this by."

Pacifica's eyes grew sad. She'd spent the last week with the Pines in Piedmont and it had been much nicer than she'd expected. There was no shortage of embarrassment, of course, as Dipper's mother couldn't seem to go more than a second without taking a picture of 'the happy couple' and fawning over how much of a lucky boy Dipper was. But Pacifica nevertheless enjoyed spending the time with Dipper and Mabel as they showed her around their home town. Chilly winter evenings did little to suppress the warmth between Dipper and Pacifica.

But, with the Christmas Day approaching, Pacifica needed to spend it with her own family. She would be taking a bus back to Gravity Falls the day after tomorrow.

"Pacifica, you've got all the money in the world. You could buy anything. Maybe Dipper wants you to know what it's like to be given something, from someone who cares about you."

Pacifica smiled and felt the red in her cheeks. "I guess that's like him. Always has to know better."

"Yeah it's cute now, but lemme tell you, it doesn't stay that way." Mabel forewarned, eliciting an eyeroll from the heiress.

"So… what's he getting me?" Pacifica asked wryly.

"Ohhh no. I have an oath as a twin to uphold. His secrets are my secret."

Pacifica stared with eyelids lowered. Mabel started sweating. Her urge to gossip and gush was overwhelming.

"WELL ITS BEEN FUN CHATTING WITH YOU BY" Mabel said, pushing Pacifica out of her room and trying to block out her own thoughts.

0000

"It's quiet. I like it."

Pacifica and Dipper sat in the living room of the Pines household. Mabel was out 'living it up in cali' and their Parents were doing much of the same. Dipper was, thankfully, a quiet-night-indoors type of person. Sociable as she was, Pacifica wasn't opposed to the idea of snuggling with her boyfriend next to the fireplace.

"Yeah. Kinds serene."

The TV blared Christmas specials, but their attention was on each other. Pacifica put a hand up to run her fingers through Dipper's hair. "You need a haircut." She laughed, feeling his shaggy mane flop out as she wrung it through her hands.

"Maybe when spring hits. Don't want cold ears this time of year."

Pacifica was captivating. Her blue eyes shined in the firelight, her soft face wore a tired smile. Her hair was undone and she had no makeup. She'd insist she looked terrible, but seeing her in such a disheveled state was a rare beauty in itself.

"Hey, stay here for a minute." Dipper said, getting up from the couch. Pacifica leaned back in the couch, inhaling the atmosphere.

When Dipper came back into the room with a small box in his hand, Pacifica felt her cheeks redden inconceivably.

"What's that?"

Dipper's face resembled Pacifica's greatly in terms of color. "Uh, early Christmas present."

He sat next to Pacifica and handed her the box.

"You want me to open it now?" she asked, feeling inexplicably nervous.

"You can."

Pacifica begane carefully unwrapping the present. Opening the box under the paper, her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

Matching pendants. They were metal circles, and there was glass inside them.

"They're magnifying glasses. The metal is bronze, and there's something fancy about the glass, I don't quite remember what the guy said." Dipper explained. "Too much?"

Pacifica just stared. And stared. Still staring.

"Pacifica, are you crying?"

Was she? She brought a hand to her eyes. Yes, there were indeed tears streaming down her face.

"It's… I've never… Thank you so much!" Pacifica brought Dipper into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Hurting!" he said, through struggled breath. He was relieved to be released from the hug but his face was assaulted with peppering kisses from the woman who had previously had him in a choke hold.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, like, I can't believe this, like!" Pacifica was a blur of emotional activity, all directed toward Dipper.

"I take it you like it?"

Pacifica pressed her lips against his once more. "It's sweet, and dorky, and nice, and just so _you!"_ she said.

Regaining her composure, Pacifica took one of the pendants and put the leather band around her neck.

"Mary Christmas Pacifica." Dipper said, putting his pendant on.

"Just you wait until I get you back for this." She said.

Her eyelids lowered, and her cheeks grew red. "In fact… come with me."

Pacifica stood pulling Dipper along with her. "Where're we going?"

"Your room."

Dipper's face grew hot as well. "Wh-why?"

Pacifica brought her mouth to his ear. "Early Christmas present."

The two blushing teens withdrew into the boy's bedroom, and made sure to lock the door behind them.

**Merry Christmas boys and girls**


	7. Distraction

**So I had this silly idea but I couldn't figure out what to do with it so I tried just writing it and well long story short I wouldn't recommend this one**

Distraction

"Haaaayy Ciffy"

"And that's nickname number, what 26? Think you'll ever find one that sticks?"

"One day Ciffy, just you wait. But I didn't call you to talk nicknames. I need a favor."

Across the phone lines, two girls chatted with each other from the comfort of their rooms. Pacifica Northwest idly thought back to a time when she would have resented a call from Mabel Pines, whereas now she welcomed conversation, even though the topics discussed usually came down to who could wear what better. Their friendly rivalry had spanned years now, and likely wasn't to end soon. That said, she wasn't expecting a call from Mabel tonight, and certainly not one for a favor.

"I'll have to hear what it is, first." Pacifica said in that no-nonsense tone reserved exclusively for members of the Pines family.

"Well, I was planning to have Teddy come over tonight for some _one-on-one, _and I need Dipper out of the house for a bit."

"And just what do you think I can do about it?"

"Oh _you know. _I'll send him down there, you just give him a reason to _stay."_

"Mabel, are you suggesting I seduce your brother so you and your boyfriend can be alone?"

Mabel snickered on the other end.

"Normally I'd be all for a heated encounter with my dorky boyfriend, but you know as well as I do that nothing short of immediate danger can pry him away from those notes." Pacifica could recount several times where her approaches to Dipper had gone in favor of some new article or creature to study.

"Don't you worry your little blonde locks, I've got it all figured out."

Pacifica listened carefully as Mabel unveiled her master plan. Her face became red, but her smile suggested that whatever Mabel was saying was too good not to try.

0000

Dipper Pines opened the large doors of Northwest Manor with nervous hands. He'd called ahead and informed her that he was coming over to retrieve something Mabel had left there some days ago. He thought little of it at the time, but was now curious about her request to 'come in and meet her in the library.'

He knew the estate had a library room but didn't imagine Pacifica spent too much time in it. He wanted to make quick work of his task and get home to go over his notes about a new creature.

Dipper found the entrance to the library and… oh no.

Pacifica Northwest wore her normally down blonde hair in a loose bun. On her nose rested a pair of small black glasses. Clad in a night shirt with two, no, three buttons undone at the top, a pair of sleep shorts, and white socks that ruffled around her calves.

"Hey, there you are. While you're here, do you think you could help me understand something?" She said, pointing to a page in what Dipper could tell was a history book.

Dipper, all too familiar with the glimmering diva queen personality of his girlfriend was suspicious about her now disheveled, bookish exterior, but his curiosity led him into pursuit.

"Uhh, Mabel said she left something here. A stuffed animal." Dipper said, speaking cautiously, worried he might mince his words.

"It's up in my room. I'll get it in a bit. I was really hoping you could _help me out for the time being."_

Pacifica's voice rang melodically in his ears, and as she dragged him into the room, it was all too certain that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack.

"YAHTZEE! I WIN!" Mabel threw her hands in the air, in a manner that would suggest she just didn't care, as Theodore Wexel looked at her dice in disbelief.

"Now that's just cheap." He said.

Mabel leaned down over the table and bopped the young man's nose. "Don't be a sore loser, Teddy."

Theodore looked the young woman in the eye for the briefest of moments.

"You wanna make out now?"

"FINALLY, Yes!" Mabel shouted, pouncing on Theodore.

Hahh, kids these days…

**I'm not sorry I wrote it, but I'm terribly sorry you had to read it.**


End file.
